Field of the Disclosure
This invention is related to image capture, and more particularly, to acquiring images with electronic devices in low power conditions or when electronic device is operating in a low power mode to conserve power.
Background
Portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous. Many electronic devices include image sensors, which are included in a wide variety of electronic devices such as handheld digital cameras, mobile phones, tablet computers, as well as other portable electronic devices. The technology used to manufacture the image sensors that are included in portable electronic devices, such as for example complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS), has continued to advance at a great pace. The demands for higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these image sensors.
Some of the challenges faced by portable electronic devices is extending battery life of the mobile devices that include the electronic cameras, as well as the ability to continue acquiring images, even when the mobile devices are in critical low power battery conditions. Some mobile phones and tablet computers now include so-called features that are being characterized as low power mode. However, the onboard digital cameras that are included in these mobile phones and tablet computers are not part of the low power mode because there is no control over the power that is consumed by the image sensors included in these portable electronic devices during low power mode.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.